


I thought you were taller

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: When Steve saved Bucky. I want more of Stucky.





	

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were taller."

Steve ignored the deadpanned expression on Bucky's face, saying no more words as he pulled him up from the table Bucky had been strapped on to. Bucky managed to get on his feet but he swayed once they moved, nearly faceplanting himself on the floor if not for Steve's strong arms.

"Bucky!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Bucky panted as he raised a hand. But Steve didn't like the sallow color his face painted.

"Jesus," Steve muttered. "What did they do to you?"

Bucky tugged at Steve's shirtsleeve from his sprawling on the floor. "Come on, let's get going. Help me up."

Instead of complying, Steve knelt down to Bucky's eye level and palmed his face with both of his hands. "I have to make sure you're all right." He sought Bucky's eyes.

Bucky turned away. "I said I'm all right."

"No, you're not. Look at me." Steve directed that face now. "God, I wish I'd have arrived earlier."

Bucky mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ...doesn't matter in the end. No. Whatever he said, something bad had happened to him. "Had I come faster, I would've killed your torturers before they'd done anything to you."

Bucky only stared at him with wonder. "How'd you changed like this?"

Steve gazed down as he drew circles on the back of Bucky's hand with his thumb, a gesture he didn't seem to realize doing.

"Yeah," he said softly. "This new me will give me confidence to say what I've been wanting to say for years."

Frowns appeared on Bucky's face. Steve itched to smooth them. "Say what, to me? And Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding my hand like that?"

"Do you mind?"

"Do I mind?" Bucky chuckled. He sounded drunk but Steve thought it must've been the drug. "Why would I kick every soul's ass who beat you up? Why would I want you to stay at our place when your mom passed away? Why would I--"

Steve silenced him -- with his mouth over Bucky's because it was too much. The blue eyes, those wet red lips, the high cheekbones, the razor-sharp jawline--they were all too much. Not to mention Bucky's attitude and--yes, this. The fact that Steve almost lost him before he even told Bucky how much he loved him.

Thank God it all passed now. Bucky was safe in his arms. Steve got him pressed against his body and his face cupped in his hands. And Steve was reminded that he still had words to say.

"I care about you."

Bucky snatched himself away and stared at him without blinking. "Care. Huh. As in brothers or... Oh. Captain America and his subject."

Steve snorted though there was a sliver of fear that Bucky wasn't joking. "Yeah right. Captain America maybe, but not brothers." No way. There were too many occasions he'd stolen glances at his friend that were not in a very brotherly way.

Suddenly Bucky went very quiet before he cleared his throat. And when he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "No, not brothers." He buried himself in Steve's chest, prompting Steve to kiss any parts of him he could reach. The top of his head, the back of his ear, Bucky's neck. When Bucky looked up and it allowed Steve to claim his lips again, it felt like home.

 

End


End file.
